


Oblivious

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, implied saimatsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 21:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15566613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: God dammit, Saihara.





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> i was bound to write this anyways tbh

"Why the fuck," Maki hissed to her noirette friend over the phone-line, "do you think I'd care about anything concerning Akamatsu?"

At the same time in which Harukawa was rushing to end the conversation, her purplette lover just so happened to press his mouth to her throbbing bud, suckling on the assassin's clit.

The somewhat-naive sleuth continued, "Well, I felt as though you and Momota would enjoy attending one of her concerts with me.

"How many times do I have to--" Maki muted her phone temporarily, to let a loud moan slip out. "--t-tell you? I don't feel like being-- _fuck!_ \--. . . ing annoyed by that idiot."

How that oh-so-familiar reckless idiot could show no restraint when his 'sidekick' (a term she most definitely wasn't expecting to be used to categorize her after their marriage) was on the phone baffled her. But those thoughts were immediately excised when a fleshy, pink appendage, the astronaut's tongue, pushed past her sopping lips and swirled around her moist walls.

Maki could only make low noises resembling  _mmm_ in response to whatever the hell Shuichi was saying, only hoping nothing he said would be a question regarding a real answer. But, of course, something snapped her back to reality, drawing her out of the pleasurable world she had immersed herself in, at the complete mercy of Kaito.

A question.

"Do you know where Momota is? All three of us were supposed to train, today."

"N-no idea . . ."  She could only pray Shuichi's Ultimate Detective talent wouldn't kick in and allow him to pick up on that lie.

Fortunately, it was just a bit of suspicion, nothing Shuichi could draw theories off of. Kaito's top front teeth grazed Maki's clit, drawing out a slight whimper from her, as Shuichi went on and on about Kaede, and training and all sorts of shit Maki couldn't begin to care about. She was more focused on the fact Kaito was currently pleasuring her and she was drawing closer and closer to her orgasm. Kaito's tongue pushed deeper, 'exploring space' as he would put it, as her thin fingers grasped tightly onto the taller man's hair, pushing his head closer to her entrance, subsequently pushing his tongue deeper as a harsh smack was delivered to her thigh. 

"Ah, just a question . . . Have you changed your mind about attending Akamatsu-san's concert?"

Almost by the worst of luck that would rival that of the fan-favorite silverette, she screamed, "I'm cumming!", and convulsed with the arrival of her orgasm, riding it out as the astronaut's lurid tongue motions came to a halt.

Realizing what her blunder was, she threw her phone at the wall, exerting all of her energy as the Ultimate Assassin, and shattered it.

"Fuck me . . ." She groaned out, in pure annoyance.

"After we come back from the concert," the purplette grinned, defiantly. 

And Shuichi remained oh-so-innocently oblivious.


End file.
